1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal support, and more particularly to an onboard universal support to firmly support a laptop computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional support for installing camera, video camera, laptop computer and the like is provided, so as to allow the user to employ the above-mentioned equipment steadily.
However, there are still some disadvantages remaining in the conventional support listed as follow:
1. Conventional support cannot be firmly secured onboard. For example, the conventional support cannot be installed onto an uneven ground surface of a vehicle due to the unadjustable angle of the leg thereof.
2. Conventional support has multiple-tubed assemblies to adjust its length with quick-release clamps fastening the adjacent tubes with each other, yet the quick-release clamps fail to provide sufficient clamping strength so that the conventional support cannot carry heavy-loaded equipment, i.e. a laptop computer.